Talk:StarCraft universe
Ummm ... why was this page (as in this very talk page, Talk:StarCraft universe) redirected to Koprulu Sector which, in turn, re-redirected back in an infinite loop to Talk:StarCraft universe? I hope I'm not trudging on something I'm not supposed to by deleting both halves of this infinite loop ... I am not very experienced with wiki, but I can't fathom why either of these article talk pages should be redirects in the first place. --Chibiabos 03:28, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Random user. I was just looking for the Aliens quotes SC used. Corrected a type-o on "chickenshit", and removed a sentence that referenced a dead link. Influence Edit I edited the part of Warhammer 40k's influence. If anyone disagrees with my edits, please share before changing. I don't see how StarCraft's plot shares any elements to Warhammer 40k. Nor do I see how Terrans were much influenced by the Imperium of Man except for the Terran Marines akin to the Space Marines. However, that can be debated into the power armor domain (marines mean soldiers of a maritime vessel aka spaceSHIP or US Marine Corp). Otherwise, tanks, guns, and spaceships are kind of broad to be considered an influence. -Kacaier Uhh, dude, StarCraft is actually very similar to Warhammer 40,000. As a Warhammer 40,000 enthusiast, i say that the Tyranids and the Zerg, the Tau and the Protoss and the Imperium of Man and the Terrans are very similar. Just that the Warhammer 40,000 elements are older, and StarCraft has fewer games and less storyline. I am not trying to be offensive to StarCraft, but it all is very similar to Warhammer 40,000. Regards, TardirProductions 23:05, April 27, 2011 (UTC) This may be approaching forum territory, but I guess it can be addressed here as it's relevant to the article. And with that being said, I'll start by saying that similarities are not the same as influence and while I can appreciate the similarities between StarCraft and Warhammer 40,000, to cite influence is a different kettle of fish. Looking at your argument, apart from power armor for both the Adeptus Astartes and marines of various terran factions, I can't see much of a resemblence between the Imperium and any terran government and even then, the concept of power armor goes at least as far back as Starship Troopers. The UPL/UED may have some similarities in regards to its ideals of purity, but such ideals have their root in the real world and I'd say that Project Purification has far more similarity to the Holocaust and eugenic practices than the Imperium's stance on psykers and the like. Moving on, it's a moot point to compare the protoss to the tau as the latter was introduced years after the former and if we're moving into (dark) eldar territory, it's still a case of the "Elves in Space" trope, said trope going back at least as far as Star Trek. Vulcans and romulans, eldar and dark eldar, Khalai and Nerazim, they're all cases of sci-fi 'high elves' and 'dark elves' respectively. The zerg undoubtedly have some elements of the tyranids in them, but not only are there just as many elements of xenomorphs, but again, the "bug species" concept outdates both of them. In essence, it's not really worth noting a similarity between x and y, when the same can be said for every other letter of the alphabet. Psychic aliens, bug species, power armor...unless there's something truely specific in resemblence, it's not really worth noting one similarity and not the others. And yes, I was familiar with 40K before even coming to this wiki and not for once did I feel any influence bar those that fall into the realm of tropes.--Hawki 01:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Story Summary Overload So going through to add the story articles, with any game/publication, we have: *StarCraft storyline, which summarizes the story *Timeline, which gives a very brief summary of events *Individual history articles for the terran, protoss, and zerg, which usually overlap with big releases *The above history usually being repeated in the articles of the main governments involved (usually Terran Dominion, Daelaam and Zerg Swarm) *The article for the game/publication story summary *Usually an event article to go along with the event of the game/publication And finally, we apparently also have a story summary here. Point of it all is I feel as if we have a lot of "general universe history" articles around the wiki and they seem to overlap a ton. I'm not against most of the above; individual histories are important as is a summary of the respective governments, and so is having a summary of the game/book and the event in-universe, but I think the fact that this article's gone pretty unnoticed when we have that many other articles repeating the same basic summary is an issue. Point being, do we want to just have this link to the StarCraft storyline article instead of providing its own summary, or make a very, very basic summary here? Subsourian (talk) 02:08, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :I think this one doesn't need any history section, that could just link to the StarCraft storyline article. The basic overview of races, technology, etc, I think are fine though. It's probably unavoidable having species history overlap with government history, however. : The StarCraft storyline article has two sections that are too detailed: The Overmind and the Fall of Aiur, and The Dark Templar Saga. The latter needs a redirect, but I'm not sure what we would call that storyline article. "Jacob's Journey?" PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:25, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :I actually think the storyline article with the most links is the timeline article. However it covers some very unimportant incidents so it can't be incorporate into the storyline article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:32, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Does this page have more than 1 link around the site, cause that's all I found. Deleting This Page Revisiting this, because I've kept looking at this page but the task of doing one for EVERYTHING in the SC universe so far sounds awful. Do we need this, a page that sums up everything in the SC universe? Nothing really links to it, and we have a lot of other subdivided pages and winding links that leads to everything else. Right now this is just kind of redundant and very outdated, and I know I haven't wanted to update it just for the sheer scale of it versus what payoff it'd give. Should this be deleted? --Subsourian (talk) 16:10, July 15, 2018 (UTC)